trip to the beach
by sailorpluto16
Summary: a trip to the beach goes wrong. contains crossdrssing


"Damn it Vanitas cut it out this is really embarrassing." Kohaku whined as her boyfriend was trying on his girlfriend's clothes. Vanitas put on Kohaku's long black skirt with red steaks crisscrossing from the top to the bottom. Then he pulled on a black halter top that tied around the back of his neck. He finished the outfit with a pair black four inch high heel knee length boots. They heard a squeal from the door way to see Kohaku's older sister Kris. She was taking pics on her camera phone. "Oh my gosh Vani I didn't know you were a crossdresser!" Kris squealed again. Both Vanitas and Kohaku blushed.

Vanitas flipped her off and put on Kohaku's black choker necklace and her lace elbow long fingerless gloves. He actually passed for a flat chested woman. He went over and sat in Kohaku's lap. "So babe what do ya wanna do tonight?" Vanitas asked as he kissed her cheek. Kohaku shrugged and started to pet him. She had to admit her boyfriend did look good in girls' clothes. Vanitas sighed and snuggled close to Kohaku. Kris came over and flicked him in the forehead. "My threat still holds air tight Vanitas if you hurt or cheat on my sister I'll fucking kill you and make it look like a bloody accident!" Kris walked away.

Kris was Kohaku's step-sister and her father was British. They were raised together as babies but they didn't find over they were step sisters till about a year ago when Kris' father Luxord was killed in a plane crash on his way home from visiting family in London. Kohaku's dad was a lazy bum who didn't care about anyone but himself. His name was Marluxia and as soon as he found out that Xion was pregnant with Kohaku he hightailed it out of her life and she never saw him again. Kohaku never knew who her father was and she didn't really care considering he never gave a shit about her.

Kohaku laughed at the pale look on Vanitas' face. He actually looked scared of Kris. Kohaku found it really funny. Vanitas hated his girlfriends' sister she was a fucking pain in the ass to him. Kris was always a thorn in his side even before he started dating Kohaku. Kris loved to humiliate him at school by always gloating that her grades were better than his. Why she picked him to annoy was a mystery to him. Vanitas poked Kohaku's head. "Your sister is very weird." Vanitas leaned over and kissed her. Kohaku blushed and whacked Vanitas on the nose playfully. Vanitas laughed and got up.

"Let's go out somewhere I don't care that I'm dressed like a woman." Vanitas got up and pulled Kohaku to her feet. She laughed and hugged her boyfriend. Vanitas was a crazy free spirit If he felt like doing something he just did it no matter what it was. One time they had had gone on a date to the state fair and Kohaku came home covered from head to toe in food. She looked like she had just come out of food fight. Vanitas had decided to start a food fight right after the pie eating contest had finished. Vanitas was always doing insane stunts like that no matter where he was or who he was with.

Kohaku leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed him on the forehead pulling on her flip-flops and grabbing her purse. She had an evil glint in her eye and that was never good. Kohaku was 5 foot, 2 inches with bright blue eyes and shoulder length jet black hair. She was tiny for a seventeen year old teenager. She maybe short and petite but if you get her mad she beat a 6 foot tall man to a bloody pulp. She was meant to be feared. That was of the things Vanitas loved about her. She could take care of herself. Vanitas hugged her and smiled. Kohaku was a little confused but that's Vanitas.

The pair left the house and went towards the beach. When they got there they say Terra and Ven making out on a beach towel. Aqua playing with Sora Kairi and Riku. Kris was in the water with Axel and Roxas. Ventus looked up and blushed at his younger brothers' choice of clothing. "What the fuck are you wearing Vani?" Ventus asked as he sat up straight. Vanitas just flipped him off and set up a beach towel for him and Kohaku to lay on. Kohaku pulled off her shirt and jeans and ran towards the water and jumped on her sisters back. Kris fell over with the extra weight. She pushed her sister off and messed up Kohaku's hair.

Kohaku whined and tried to swim away but Kris held her close. "Your weird ya know that right?" Kris said as she floated onto her back. Kohaku just poked her and started to swim around. Vanitas had taken off his borrowed clothes and had joined Kohaku in the water. He swam over and hugged her from behind. Kohaku smiled as she felt her boyfriends' arms around her slim waist. She leaned against him and relaxed. Kris was fuming silently on the sidelines. Kris had always hated Vanitas since she met the raven-haired jerk. He was always the center of her sisters' attention and it bothered Kris that Kohaku was obsessed with the most perverted kid in their high school. Everyone knew that Vanitas bi-sexual and would fuck anything with a willing hole.

Soon sunset was upon them so Kris Axel Roxas Kohaku and Vanitas got out of the water and onto the beach. Kris walked over to Axel and asked. "Can you get a nice big fire going?" Axel nodded and started collecting beach wood. Terra got up and started to help Axel with his task. Soon they had enough wood to create a bonfire that could burn all night long. Axel piled the wood in a teepee formation and poured plenty of lighter fluid on it then struck a match. He dropped the match and the fire came to life in a ray of colors. There was red green blue and some hints of purple. Kohaku was mesmerized by it. "The salt water that's soaked into the wood does that. Pretty isn't it?" Axel asked as he helped Roxas set up a few tents. Kohaku just nodded like an idiot.

The colors of the fire were so beautiful and the colors seemed to shift and dance around all over the flame. It looked Axel had lit jewels and gemstones on fire. Vanitas raps his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. Kohaku leaned against him and closed her eyes. The fire was creating a nice warmth that wasn't too hot but just comfortable. Vanitas leaned down and kissed her. Suddenly someone pulled out a gun started shooting. Almost everyone had gotten hit. Vanitas shielded Kohaku and took five bullets to his chest. Soon the man left and most of the group was dead.

The only survivors were Kohaku Riku Terra and Sora. Kohaku hugged her dead sister and dead lovers' body close and cried. She never let them go till the police had to pry her off of them. Later that night Kohaku hung herself in her bathroom.


End file.
